


Don't touch what isn't Yours

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Freaktits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Vera tries to Confront Joan about something she shouldn't have seen. And Ferguson teaches her a lesson that she won't forget.





	Don't touch what isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wentworth/Freakytits Fic! Please let me know what you think?

Vera tightened and slackened her jaw a number of times, back teeth grinding against each other with every interval, before she realized that her mandible was actually beginning to ache with the constant strain.

Miss Bennett cleared her throat, holding her slim, small hands in front of her as her pale green eyes moved across the monitors with a curious vigilance. From where she was standing in Governor Fergusons office, she had perfect good vision of the CCTV cameras dotted around the prison in every hallway, stairwell and exit point. It’s at that point that Bea Smith comes into the frame on the computer screen.

The petite brunette zoned back into reality when Joans low and husk voice spoke her name with such direct attention, and the peculiar purr that she added to the ‘V’. “Pardon Governor?” Vera whispered cluelessly, her mind had wandered far from the topic of conversation… what _was_ the topic of conversation?

Governor Ferguson pulled her lips into a thin, emotionless smile, almost tantalizing with the way that she sat forward in her chair, clasping her hands together atop of the desks immaculate surface.

“Were you even listening to a word that I just said, Vera?” her boss inquired with the same slack amusement etched onto her bold features. Her voice was as thick and as sweet as syrup, almost addictive in a way that might have scared Bennett if she wasn’t so naively curious.

Wracking her brain for an answer, Officer Bennett tried hard to recall the reasoning behind her summoning that had led to this precise moment. Was it the drug cartel? No… Simmo’s death? Did this have to do with Jackson and Fletcher, and the dispute that had erupted between the two guards?

She just couldn’t remember.

“I’m sorry Governor, I must have gotten distracted,” she shorter woman hated to admit, it was unprofessional; and she instantly sat down in the chair opposite to Joan Ferguson, shuffling forward to prove that, now, she was paying the woman her whole and undivided attention.

“Distractions are very dangerous, Vera… if these women get one sniff of your distracted soul-”

“It won’t happen again, Ms Ferguson,” the brunette promised resolutely, cutting half way through Joans sentence, feeling ashamed. The taller woman simply grinned, almost deviously.

Joan opened her mouth to speak yet again, and once more was interrupted, this time by the intruding, heavy knock on the door, followed by the face of Jackson, sticking his head into the room, peering into the governor’s office.

He coughed quietly. “Sorry for the interruption ma’am. But apparently Doyle’s taken a nasty fall,” he relayed the message like a good little delivery boy, before his gaze fell on Vera.

“Apparently?” Bennett softly asked, a gentle frown tugging at concentrated features. Alas, _now_ she was paying attention.

“Well…” Officer Jackson began, eyes flickering between two women, “There’s talk of it being intentional, a deliberate incident. I don’t know… perhaps a sympathy fall?” he estimated. A short, humourless chuckle descended Fergusons lips that startled Vera; she had hardly ever heard the woman laugh, genuine or not.

“If Doyle wants to throw herself down the stairs, who am I to intervene?”

Officer Bennett dropped her jaw, her mouth opening at the governors statement in a moment of shock and silent protest, but Joan either hadn’t noticed, or had pretended not to. She was in favour of the latter. The taller woman stood up, smoothing down her creaseless black blazer, to address the Franky issue, and the much shorter colleague followed suit.

“No, not you Vera, you will stay here until I get back, and we can finish our conversation then. Do you understand?” it didn’t seem much like an answerable question, but Vera nodded anyway.

“Yes, Governor,” With that, Joan marched out of her office, and Bennett defeatedly sat back down in the chair, a sigh dripping delicately from her lips. Her wandering gaze flicked across the few items that decorated Joan Fergusons personal space; and what possessions she did own gave off a more interrogative, desolate vibe. Unlike when Meg had been Governor, there was no cosy feeling to this office any more. There were no photographs or certificates hanging on the wall.

It was as if Joan Ferguson had nothing in her life that she was close enough to, to want to get to see it every day at work.

Vera’s attention snapped towards the live feed on the computer screen again as the monitor flickered to life with Joan striding purposefully down the corridor, Jacksons pace had quickened to keep in time beside her; and without thinking, Officer Bennett was on her fee again, rounding the desk and leant forward against the sturdy furniture as she observed the cameras.

Unlike the Governor, Vera actually held some compassion for the girls in this correctional facility, even if half of the women were undeserving of her care and generosity. Still, she could follow Fergusons path through the CCTV, see how Franky Doyle was, and return the computer back to its first screen all before Joan returned to continue their discussion.

She knew that the black-haired woman would be mortified to find that somebody had been on her computer, in her space, without her authority. And Vera almost got a kick of euphoria from doing something, one tiny little thing that she ought not to be doing.

Without realising, Bennett sat down and made herself comfortable in the governors big chair, tapping at the directional keys that were perfectly adjacent to the keyboard, and flicked through the live footage that the CCTV filmed…

And there she was. Joan was leading her straight to Doyle.

Vera shuffled in the seat, adjusting slightly as her eager gaze drank in the clear images, fingers rhythmically hammering on the button whenever the tall woman disappeared from one frame and into another.

An entertained grin twitched in the corners of her lips, Joan would have a fit if she saw her now, and even if she wanted nothing more than to please her Governor; it was undeniably fun to be doing something so unlike her…

Officer Bennett clicked again, eyes widening as she accidentally clicked off the live feed, accidentally pressing the wrong button and Vera sat forward trying to find the camera leak again. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins like she was an excitement junkie had turned into a panicked sickness that made her head spin. Ferguson would clearly notice that she’d been messing with her computer if she couldn’t find the CCTV again.

Vera prayed, a habit she had never really done before; as her trembling fingers opened a folder; it was camera footage… that had to be the one, and the brunette anxiously clicked on the feed, and the screen filled with the Camera feed of… what looked like the Staff showers.

Nobody ever really used them; all preferring to go home after a shift to soak in a much needed bath.

All except Vera; she couldn’t relax in a bath or a shower at home, not with her mum screaming at her through the walls, moaning in pain and demanding better service like her daughter was a motel bed and breakfast.

She shook the thoughts away, clicking to try and find the original screen that Joan had left it on before Vera had meddled with the computer; but it wouldn’t change; and the woman stared at the screen, realizing by the date in the corner that she had opened a video recording and not the live stream.

Officer Bennett was just about to close the file when the door to the shower room opened, and she froze… her throat ran dry as she sat forward in Fergusons chair, green eyes scouring at the small figure that locked the door.

It was _her._

 _Her_ mousy brown hair being undone from its little bun at the back of her head. _Her_ jacket hanging on a peg. _Her_ blouse that was unbuttoned and folded. _Her_ skirt that was unzipped and slipped down her legs.

Vera was watching herself undress through stolen footage and felt somewhat self-conscious. She had always thought that the CCTV camera had been disabled, or broken; and had never even dared to think…

Had Joan been spying on her through this?

Two-dimensional Vera stripped, her naked, olive skinned body the centre focus of the video as the shower room steamed slightly; but unfortunately not enough to fog the camera that was greedily drinking in the sight of her nude figure. It was something that she wanted so badly to switch off and pretend that she had never witnessed… but she wanted to know just how much of this her boss had been watching.

The water was cascading over her body, rippling down her neck, over her breasts, descending down her stomach and toned calves. There wasn’t a single part of her that this camera didn’t see. It almost looked deliberate when she was washing her hair, her breasts angled perfectly towards the streaming footage… and then she turned around, letting the water fall on her face, and letting the camera stare at her ass.

Three-dimensional Vera felt her blood boiling, specifically in her cheeks which had contoured a shade of red from embarrassment more than anger.

She was lost. How was she supposed to demand to know why Joan had recorded her showering, without giving away that she had been snooping through her files?

“Having fun, are we?” Vera softly gasped, jumping at the sound of Fergusons voice; her eyes widened at the sight of the Governor standing precariously in the doorway; her features not betraying any sign of emotion. So Bennett prepared for the very worst, expecting at least for Joan to start shouting; calling her a disappointment, and she leapt from the chair.

Vera desperately wished for some words, any words, to take control of her helpless tongue that refused to come up with some defence.

“I- But- You- You… You have a recording of me in the shower!” the smaller woman jumped straight into the accusation, which, she figured seconds later, probably wasn’t the wisest thing. The footage was still playing, and Vera watched herself scrub her body clean, tears forming in her eyes.

Joan didn’t say a word, slowly pacing around her desk, disregarding her employee as if she was invisible; her dark, stern gaze focused on the screen as she leant forward, and a few simple clicks later, the footage had vanished, and the live monitoring system was back in place.

“I’m sorry, Ms Ferguson, I didn’t mean to touch anything…” Vera trailed off quietly, her posture straight and refined again, daring not to look up at the woman as Joan turned around… and offered a sweet smile; _too_ sweet, and slowly raised her hand up, as if to cup the officers cheek; before promptly smacking the smaller woman across the face. Not as hard as she could have, but enough to let the younger woman know that she had overstepped her bounds.

Bennett sucked in a breath as she immediately felt the pain burn across her cheek, glancing up to the Governor, who seemed to be wearing a little smirk on her firm lips, grinning at the little whimper that the mouse of a woman had given.

“Did nobody ever teach you not to touch what isn’t yours?” Ferguson inquired, in a way that almost sounded as if she were genuinely concerned for Vera’s upbringing, but of course, they both knew better than that.

She sniffled, trying to keep her composure something professional. “I’m sorry, I really am… I just wanted to see if Franky was alright… I didn’t mean to-”

“Mean to what, Vera? Go through my things. Sit in my chair… or did you think I wouldn’t notice at all?” The taller womans voice was stern, and cold and Vera could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears again. She was going to get fired, wasn’t she? But suddenly the atmosphere changed, and Joan took her chin between her strong forefinger and thumb, forcing her head back to meet her gaze. “Don’t cry Vera…”

Her name had barely left Joans lips before the black-haired woman had surged forward, crashing her lips against her own in a harsh kiss, making the mouse squeak with surprise. She didn’t understand… but Fergusons lips were strong and powerful, and Vera could feel herself submitting to the feeling.

Their mouths parted and met again, and this time, Bennett closed her eyes too, as she kissed her boss back, again and again, the kisses hard enough to bruise. Joan took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down sharply, revelling in the gasp that her colleague let out, before taking advantage of the brunettes open mouth, and swiftly forced her tongue inside. It was a quick battle for dominance, one that her mentor easily won.

With another kiss ending in a bite, Ferguson pulled back a mere couple of inches, holding Vera in an iron grasp. “I am going to continue our discussion, Vera, and this time you are going to listen to me, is that understood?”

“Yes,” the brunette nodded softly, still slightly dazed and confused by what had just happened.

“Yes what?” Joan barked, unimpressed by the silence following that single syllable, and Vera rushed to correct it.

“Yes, Governor,” she whispered, ashamed by how pathetically weak her voice sounded. But Joan looked proud of her words, and Officer Bennett couldn’t help the small swell in her chest. She really did want the Governor to be proud of her. The black-haired woman smiled, reaching behind Vera a moment, and undid her pinned up hair, letting chestnut tresses fall down her shoulders.

Without further warning, Joan bent and attacked her throat nipping and biting at the sweet skin, before soothing it with licks and open-mouthed kisses. She thrust her hips up into the brunettes, dragging her hands down to roughly grope at her breasts.

Lust raced through Vera’s veins, mindlessly wrapping her arms around her superior as she gasped at such ministrations. Even as dangerous as Joan Ferguson was, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat safe in her embrace.

Her gentle fantasy was shattered when the Governors voice broke through her thoughts.  “Turn around, bend over the desk.” The command was harsh and uncaring, and Vera glanced up, confused, her mouth open to say something, “Don’t… it’s rather simple. Turn around… and bend over the desk,” she repeated slowly, pouring precise detail into every word.

Bennett swallowed thickly, not wanting to deserve another slap, and she took a deep breath, before turning around, leaning over the desk, her palms flat against the worktop and she pressed her burning cheek against the cool surface for some reprieve. She was awfully aware of Joans presence somewhere behind her, and it both excited and frightened her at the same time, and she tried to keep herself from trembling.

Ferguson took one large step forward, a predatory smile on her lips. She had always seen Vera as a woman in need of her help, her guidance, her… special affections. Yet here she was, so willing so compliant, it almost made Joan smile.

Her fingers dug into the fabric of Vera’s uniform skirt before yanking it up past her hips, marvelling at olive thighs that she had seen, yes, but not touched.

“I’m so glad that you’re listening to me now, Vera, this lesson is an important one. And I’m going to tell you about touching what isn’t yours…” Ferguson leant over the brunette, running a soothing hand down her back, before grabbing a handful of chestnut tresses and pulling sharply, yanking her head up. The officer gasped and thrust her ass back against the woman, causing Joan to let out a gasp. The sound seemed to hit Vera at her very core; shuddering slightly.

The Governor narrowed her eyes before bending down to croon into her ear, “The rules are quite easy to follow Vera, if it belongs to you… you can do with it as you please. Touch it. Make it squirm…” she enunciated each word carefully, her undertone implying things that made the other woman blush.

Her strong hands began to wander across Vera’s hips, stroking across her ass, her fingertips exploring the heights of her thighs and the backs of her legs, and the brunette softly shivered, making her boss smile smugly.

“Are you paying attention this time Vera?” she asked, slipping her digits beneath the elastic of her underwear, tugging them down to her ankles with one hand.

She gasped and nodded, feeling suddenly exposed. “Y-Yes Governor,” she assured wobbly, and Joan’s feral grin widened, rewarding her favourite with a gentle grope of her ass, not missing the way that Vera involuntarily leant back into her touch. She was needy.

Without warning, her palm came down on the soft flesh of her rear with a resounding _crack_ and Vera cried out suddenly. She parted her legs slightly to keep herself steady, short nails digging into the desk.

“And people who touch what isn’t theirs gets punished,” Joan taught, as if she were oblivious to the small officers whimpers. Her hands returned to softly stroke and the sensitive flesh of her ass, almost tenderly as she whispered. “Nobody else is going to touch you, Vera. You’re mine now. And I will take care of you,” Ferguson promised, her next smack was softer, and more pleasing for both.

“Thank you, Governor,” Bennett softly whispered, her cheeks were as warm as her backside.

She sucked in a breath as she felt the older womans hand glide back between her thighs, letting out a low, throaty moan as she circled her clit. Joans hand retreated and the brunette whined at the loss of sensation, only to wail out as the Governor thrust two long and leather-clad digits inside her. Her muscles clenched around her, and the younger officer groaned as Ferguson curled her fingers, hitting that spot that drove her insane.

The black-haired woman was beyond transfixed, watching Vera take what she was giving, as if it was something she had been hoping for. The idea alone that maybe Bennett had wanted her, almost moved something within Joan, but she couldn’t afford to have feelings when her fingers were buried knuckle-deep inside her officer’s cunt. Although it was a beautiful sight as she admired the way her gloved fingers disappeared in and out of the brunette.

Ferguson moaned, pressing her thumb to the younger woman’s clit as she slowly pumped her digits, causing Bennett to softly rock her hips back as she gasped, a gentle whine tearing from her throat.

“Do you like this, _Vera_?” She drawled out her name with ecstasy, watching the brunette writhe beneath her, arching her back and nodding vigorously as Joan increased the pace of her thrusts.

“Yes Governor… I do,” the brunette admitted in a low whine.

Her thumb now traced fast circles around the officers bundle of nerves, leaning down to trace the shell of her ear with her tongue. “Oh, I know,” the governor whispered with a rich voice, like melted chocolate. Vera’s thighs were dripping with her arousal.

She increased her pace, plunging her fingers into the Bennetts wet heat. She licked her lips as she watched the brunette shake and sigh, the way she bit her lip and rolled her eyes back in pleasure. All the while her fingers worked faster, slamming into the younger woman as she roughly curled her fingers, making her scream out. Ferguson moaned as her walls tightened, to the point where she almost couldn’t move her hand. She was close; she could tell by the moans tumbling out of her mouth and the quivering of her thighs.

 The Governor grinned as she swirled her thumb over Vera’s clit, deciding that now was the time to put the item essential to her revenge into action. She pumped her fingers, waiting until the olive-skinned beauty was on the very cusp of ecstasy before she drew her hand away. Predictably, Vera cried out as soon as her boss withdrew her digits, continuing to pant and rock her hips. “Joan!” She whined out.

The taller woman raised an eyebrow and promptly smacked the officers ass, causing her to cry out again. “What was that?” She hissed, a dangerous tone to her voice. Vera whimpered, her legs barely able to hold her, she was thankful for the desk.

 “ _Please_ , Governor…”

Joan hushed her softly, brushing mousy coloured hair out of Vera’s face with an affectionate touch to her cheek, a smile hinting the corners of her lips. “I told you Vera… you’re mine, I’m allowed to touch you and I will,”

Officer Bennett felt lost when the weight and  the shadow of the Governor leaves her, and she can hear a lock click and a drawer slide open. Vera shifted slightly, watching as Ferguson unbuttoned her pressed trousers, revealing milky-white thighs, and from the cabinet drawer, Joan had pulled out a strap on that made the brunette gasp.

The taller woman stepped into the faux-leather harness, mindful of her heels getting tangled in the straps. She spent a moment adjusting the device before she worked her glove along the length of silicone. Nudging her colleagues legs further apart, she rested a hand on her ass, rubbing the toy against Vera’s soaked entrance before gently pushing inside.

Bennett let her head rest on the desk with a thump, her eyes slipping shut as her mouth formed a fell open with the feeling. Ferguson softly moaned, her hands finding purchase on the officers hips as she began a slow, gentle rhythm. “Is this what you needed, Vera?”

The brunette whined, softly thrusting back against her boss, attempting to quicken her pace. “Please…”

 “Hm?” The black-haired woman inquired sharply. When Vera merely groaned in response, she laughed, her nails digging into olive skin. “Use your words, Vera.” She prompted.

 “ _Please,_ Governor, I need- Harder..” Officer Bennett managed to gasp out, amid desperate moans and whines tumbling out of her mouth.

 “Good girl.” The headmistress smirked, slowly increasing the speed of her thrusts.

 She groaned, chewing on her bottom lip as Joan thrust the toy deeper inside her. She arched her back, rolling her hips and urging the older woman to drive harder into her. The Governor gave another feral grin and rapidly increased her pace, it wasn’t long before her hips were slamming against the Vera’s, the cards on her desk shaking from the force of their lust. Bennett whined at the angle that made her hips spasm.

 Her legs shook, and she was sure if the Ferguson hadn’t pinned her to the desk, they would’ve given out. The brunette cried out, feeling the fire pool in her lower stomach; she was so very close. Joan reached down, her hand creeping between pale thighs and slid her hand up, drawing slow circles around Vera’s clit. The small officer gasped out, the Governor’s fingers quickened their pace, as her hips snapped forwards.

“Oh! Oh Joan,” Bennett moaned in ecstasy. This time she wasn’t reprimanded, simply because the lustful moan of her name sounded so delicious.

Vera threw her head back and wailed, screaming out the womans name as her walls spasmed around the toy, her whole body quivering as she came undone. Through it all, Joan dutifully kept up her pace, fingers and hips eventually slowing down as she smirked.

Vera caught her breath, lifting herself up, with trembling legs, everything was so sensitive that as soon as she stood back up, she had to rest her hips against the desk for support.

“Governor, I-” Officer Bennett began, her chest heaving, and she fixed her skirt, in its modest place down to her knees.

“Did you learn your lesson Vera?” the dark-haired woman asked with a thick and knowing smile as she unbuckled the harness, returning into her pants immediately. And the brunette nodded, a soft grin working on her own lips as pale green eyes glanced up at her boss.

“I-I think so, Governor,” she nodded, happy with the proud look in Joan Fergusons eyes.

The strap on vanished into the void of the drawer, and everything seemed ordinary again, except the cards that had shifted position on her desk, a fate that was rectified in a moment when Joan shifted them back into precision, returning her dark gaze up to the brunette, sitting down in her chair.

“Good. I will see you tonight Vera, I’m sure you still have much to learn,”

Vera nodded again, the grin still tugging upon her featured. “Yes, Governor, I can take care of it.” The nurse wouldn’t mind the extra pay for looking after her mum a couple more hours than intended.  

With that dismissal, she left the office, an exhilarated look on her countenance.

 

 Joan waited several minutes after she had been left alone, a twitch of a smirk pulling onto colourless lips as she turned towards her computer; accessing the file to the CCTV camera that watched her office.


End file.
